Seasons to Cycles
by TheNameUGiveMe
Summary: Two earthlings find their way to the planet Terra and settle in almost instantly on Kattelox Island.  Tron meets one of them and almost forgets she ever had a crush on Megaman.  What happens next?  Comments would be nice.  Enjoy the story!
1. Wherever the River Flows

**For those reading this fanfiction let me say a few things before starting. I have NEVER played any of the _Megaman_ games**

** (I was deprived as a child *sadface*). I know of the characters and some of their weapons and flying vehicles. I have also**

** observed several videos on YouTube of the _Megaman_ games and the _Misadventures of Tron Bonne_. The closest I have come**

** to a _Megaman_ game is playing as Tron in _Marvel vs Capcom III_ who happens to be my favorite character from that game and**

** my muse for this story. I will also have some OC's in the story. Here is my main OC's info so you can get a visual:**

**Name: Arik**

**Race: Human/Jurian**

**Parents: Morien Eeham (My OC) and Washu Hakubi (Tenchi Muyo)**

**Siblings: 1 older sister - Eritrea or Era**

**Skin color: Tan**

**Eye Color: Brown**

**Hair Color: Black and slightly longer than buzzed**

**Place of Birth: Earth**

**Age: 17**

**Height: 6'**

**Typical clothes: plain white t-shirt, cargo khaki shorts, and black sandals.**

Upon his high school graduation, Arik's mother, Washu, suggested that he venture off into space before beginning his college

career for the purpose of gaining knowledge from other worlds. He was against the idea at first but eventually agreed to go

on the journey. Accompanying Arik was his best friend, Lorenzo who also graduated with him. It had been 3 months since they

left Earth in a spacecraft built by Arik's mother who was the self-proclaimed greatest scientific genius in the universe. The ship

itself was around the same size as Chicago's Sears Tower. After 3 months of living on the ship, Arik and Lorenzo came upon a

sight that would bring a smile to even the most miserable of human beings.

"A planet!" they both shout in unison.

A large spherical mass that was similar looking to Earth was directly in front of the two space ventures

"Computer. What is this place?" Arik asked turning towards a monitor by the window.

The computer had beeped for a few moments, gathering information about the world in front of the ship.

"This planet is known as Terra. It is inhabited by a race identical to human beings but are known as Diggers. They are a mostly

peaceful race. Everything they say and do are exactly the same as humans on Earth although it seems they have not come up

with a way to venture off into space. Space travel is currently a work-in-progress" it responded in a female voice.

"Well, Arik, what do you say? I think we found our spot to stay for a while!"

"I don't know. I was kind of hoping for something a little less similar to Earth"

"Dude, we've been trapped in this metal box for 3 months! I'm ready to get out!"

Arik put his hands up in defeat but then came around to see Lorenzo's point. The two young men began to pack their

belongings into a smaller space pod that would take them down to Terra.

"Computer. Take this ship to the safest distance from Terra so that it won't gradually be pulled in by its gravity. Also, locate

the first area where inhabitants are" Lorenzo commands the machine.

"Affirmative" the computer responds.

After several minutes, their belongings are stowed away and ready to go. Arik walks back to the computer to gather the

last bit of information.

"Did you gather anything, computer?"

"Yes. If you leave within the next few minutes, you can land on the nearest point of interest called Kattelox Island which is

inhabited by Diggers"

"Thank you, computer. I don't know when we'll be back so remain in sleep mode until our return. Thanks for keeping

us alive"

"You are most certainly welcome"

The lights inside the ship start to dim but do not shut off completely. Arik and Lorenzo board the small space pod and launch away

from their ship which was their home for the last 3 months. Terra was now getting larger as they approached at high speed. Minutes

after launch, they enter the atmosphere, creating a fireball that only lasted several seconds before ebbing away, revealing the

planet's surface as they came ever closer. The sound inside was like that of a rocket taking off. Eventually an island appeared below

them. It was circular with 3 inlets cut into it; Kattelox Island. Not a single word was said between Arik and Lorenzo but they both

worked the controls as they prepared to make a landing on Terra's surface. Arik looked around at the island below trying to determine

a place to land. Spotting a sandy shore, he aimed the small spacecraft towards it.

"Retard" a male computer voice said.

Arik pressed a yellow button, slowing down the spacecraft quickly. Underneath, landing probes retracted and it made smooth

touchdown on the sandy shore. It then became very quiet inside.

"We're here!" Arik said out loud, getting a cheer from Lorenzo.

"Just to be safe, let me check the atmospheric conditions" Lorenzo said pulling up a small screen from the control panel.

The screen read back the exact readings one would find on Earth.

"It's safe. Not to mention nice and warm. Time to disembark"

The ship hissed then the door opened up, letting sunshine in. Taking off their black space suits, Arik and Lorenzo change back into

their casual summer clothes and grab two small devices in the shape of a black cube.

"I can't believe your mom gave these to us."

"I know. Packing our stuff became so much easier since we can carry just about anything in these portal storage spaces" Arik said holding

it in his hand.

"What do we do with this ship?" Lorenzo asked

"Watch" Arik responded.

Arik beeped in a few buttons on an outside panel. The ship then shrank down to the size of a pea and Arik put it in a carrying case.

"Don't lose that" Lorenzo responded.

"I won't" Arik said then grinned.

Looking around they spot a town about a mile away. Walking on the shoreline for about half an hour they reach the edge of town as

they walk in. The houses and businesses all looked the same with the exception of color.

"Talk about simplicity. I like it" Arik said looking around.

Lorenzo sees a sign outside of a 4 floor apartment complex that reads "Space Available"

"They speak English? That's rather convenient. Anyways, we should check them out. We're going to need a place to

stay, anyways" Lorenzo states.

"Lead the way"

Walking inside an office they come face to face with an older man wearing glasses behind a desk.

"Hello. How can I help you, boys?"

"We need a place to stay and we saw the sign outside."

"You actually want to stay here?" the man asked.

Arik and Lorenzo look at each other with an eyebrow raised.

"Is there something we don't know about these apartments?" Arik asks.

"It's not the apartments. They're perfectly fine. It's just that this town has a rumor going around which is causing many people

to move out"

"What kind of rumor?" Lorenzo now asks.

"This island is notorious for random disasters that happen. There are many ruins strewn around this island. People think that

this town will have the same fate but I don't believe it. The only real problem, which really isn't much of a problem, are pirates

that steal from the other Diggers and the mines nearby. They don't kill anyone though which only makes them a nuisance"

"I see...well how much for an apartment here?" Arik asked unchanged.

"Glad to see I didn't change your mind" the man replied with a warm smile.

"Uh wait, Arik, are you sure about this?"

"It's fine, Lorenzo. Remember the traits I took from my parents"

"I suppose"

"To answer your question I can give you both a handsome discount since you are new here and seem like nice fellows. I can

show you a few rooms if you'd like"

"Sounds great!" Arik responds.

After an hour of looking at different rooms Arik and Lorenzo settle in a two bedroom on the first floor. They quickly unpacked

and set up their belongings just the way they wanted. Before the man left, he gave the boys a map in which they discovered

that the town they were in was part of a city.

"Now what?" Lorenzo asked Arik.

"Umm...I'm actually kind of tired. If you want, you can go explore and tell me all about it later. I'm going to

let my parents know I'm here then rest for a while"

"How can you think about rest, man? We just discovered a new planet to live on for a while. There is much

to explore!"

"I know, Lorenzo, but the long trip here has given me an extreme case of jet lag and now would be the best

time to catch up before getting into the flow of things"

"Suit yourself" Lorenzo responds putting on a yellow baseball cap.

Lorenzo walks out the door while Arik opens up a small computer in his room. Soon the face of his mother appears on the

screen with her emerald green eyes and hot pink spiky hair.

"Hello son. I take it you've landed somewhere?"

"Hey mom. Yeah, we're on planet Terra."

"Terra? You're on the edge of the Milky Way. Did you settle nicely?"

"Yeah. Just moved in to an apartment not even an hour ago"

"How do you like it?"

"It seems peaceful. Everything kind of looks the same but I like it. Nothing complicated. The people are friendly. I think I'm

going to enjoy living here for a while"

"Well you enjoy yourself. Also try to call everyone once in a while. You never did while on your journey there" his mother

said attempting to guilt-trip him.

"I know, I know"

"One more thing. Should anything go wrong, so-to-speak, try to play nice. Remember to control your energy. I don't want

my son to be a monster in the eyes of these new people"

"I blame dad for what I am"

"I do too. But don't tell him I said that" she winked at him "Anyways, I've got mounds of lab work to do so take care of

yourself. Love you"

"Love you too. Take care" he said with a smile.

The screen went blank then Arik closed the computer and set it on the desk next to his bed.

He looked out the window at the town square. "Planet Terra. Not bad if I do say so myself. I think I'm going to like it

here" he thought to himself.

Even though the sun was still high he climbed into his bed taking his sandals off first and laid on top of his green covers

looking up at the ceiling. He began to think of the long journey that brought him here and how he was glad it was over.

The air-conditioner was humming as he stared upwards a few more minutes before closing his eyes and rested.

* * *

><p>Several hours passed when Arik was woken up by the sound of the apartment door opening. Looking at a clock he sees<p>

that he was asleep for only 3 hours but felt quite rested. Outside his window he saw the sun as it began to set. Putting his

feet on the floor he looked around for his sandals then put them on once he found them. Letting out a yawn he walked out

of his room and found Lorenzo in the living room with a few bags in his hands.

"I see you're already getting accustomed to this place" Arik said

"I went to this area known as the Apple Market. It's where a lot of businesses are and a few supermarkets where I just

came from. I wanted to go further but it turns out you need a citizenship ID to access the other parts of the city"

"Oh...bummer. Say, where did you get the money to buy all the groceries?" Arik asked curiously.

"A currency exchange" Lorenzo responded.

Arik looked at him with an eyebrow raised and thought for a second.

"Wait a minute...we're from Earth...how did you exchange our currency for money here?"

"Dude, it was legitimate ok? Just trust me. The currency here is called Zenny just so you know."

"Whatever...what did you buy anyways?"

"Not a lot. Milk, cereal, fruits, cheese, several vegetables, and water...oh and some tea too. I know you like your green

tea so I went ahead and got some"

"Really? Thanks man"

"No problem. And for meat, I figured we would just fish for it"

"We can. Now what are we going to do for money? The money we were provided with won't last forever"

Lorenzo thought for a moment then a light bulb went off in his head.

"How about we start small fish market? Right here in this town."

"I like the idea but where would we put it? Not a lot of people live around here"

"How about the beach? I've noticed that while not many people live around here, many people do pass through here. And

the Apple Market is a lot further away than the beach. It would be convenient for the people passing by as well as the

locals. Plus with no supermarket within walking distance we can compete pretty well. What do you say?"

Arik smiled.

"I like it. We'll need supplies to build our small market on the beach and some signs to let people know it exists. I've noticed

the sun is going down so I hope that there is a place nearby that's open"

"There should be a spot right next to the bank to get supplies. I saw it on my way to the city. Try your luck there" Lorenzo said.

"Will do. Be back in a bit"

With that, it was now Arik who left the apartment, leaving Lorenzo behind to tend to the apartment. The bank was just a

5 minute walk from the apartment building. Seeing the lights on in the hardware store next to the bank, he kept his hopes

up of the store being open. Seeing he had an hour before the store closed, he had more than enough time to get what he

needed. It only took him twenty minutes to find everything from a hammer, nails, and lots of wooden boards to build the fish

market. He walked to the cashier who greeted him with a warm 'hello.' A thought then dawned on Arik.

"Shoot. Can this stuff be kept here? I have to go exchange currency real quick"

"No problem. It'll be right here when you get back" the clerk said with a smile.

Running out the store he saw the bank right next door. As he walked closer he spotted something strange. What looked like

a small robot with a yellow face and a blue body with abnormally large eyes, was carrying a few bags of money as it walked

out of the bank. Behind the small bot were several bots identical to it also carrying bags of money.

"Uh..." Arik begins.

This gets the attention of the small bots who became nervous when they saw that their cover was blown.

"Are...are you guys Legos?"

They didn't respond but continued to look at him nervously.

"And are you robbing this bank? That's probably illegal. Seriously, what are you guys doing here?"

"We're not allowed to talk to strangers, sir" one of the bots finally spoke still shaking in place.

"What you guys are doing is wrong. Now take that back to the bank and I'll pretend I didn't see anything here"

All but one of the bots did as they were told. The first bot remained in place with the same look on its face.

"Well...are you going to return that money or not?" Arik asked firmly.

The bot just stood in place without saying a word.

"Fine. I'll do it myself. Give me that"

As he walked towards the small bot it became even more nervous.

"Please stay back"

"No. I gave you a chance to do the right thing. Now hand over that money please"

Arik took one bag of money from the bot before the ground around him started to shake. Something large and mechanical was

approaching. Not looking back he just faced forward until the shaking stopped. He could detect something just ten feet behind him.

"Give that money back to my servebot and hand over all your valuables!" a female voice said.

Rather than giving the bot the money, Arik just dropped in right on the sidewalk where he stood.

"Hey! I said give back that money and..."

Arik turned around and faced the machine. On top of the red mech was a young girl with green eyes and dark pointy hair coming

out of the side of her head. She had stopped mid-sentence and gasped slightly. She started to blush a bit too. Arik just looked at

her with a neutral expression. The bot in front of Arik looked over at the girl.

"Miss Tron...are you okay" asked the servebot.

The girl piloting the mech stayed silent for a few more seconds.

"Uhh...oh...I was...just kidding about all that!" the girl said laughing a bit nervously.

Arik now looked at her somewhat confused.

"Number 4. Gather the rest of the servebots and lets go" the girl commanded.

"But what about the money, Miss Tron?" the servebot asked.

"I said move it! NOW!" she yelled clearly annoyed.

The servebot frantically ran inside the bank, gathering the rest of the servebots and within seconds ran out with the ones who

were in the bank.

"Ok Miss Tron, we're ready to go"

"Sorry about all that...uh...I hope to see you later!" she said still laughing nervously.

The mech turned around and ran away with the servebots holding on tight.

"What the heck was that all about?" Arik asked himself watching the mech speed away.

Remembering what his original objective was he quickly got his money exchanged and then walked back into the hardware store. The

saw the cashier looking about the window in the direction that Tron ran off.

"Is everything okay?" Arik asked the cashier.

"That was Tron Bonne who just came by. Tron and her brothers are a group of pirates who steal often from this town and other

diggers. They're not considered to be that dangerous but they sure are annoying. Did you see her while you went to the bank?"

Arik looked down for a second.

"I got a glimpse. Nothing more. Anyways I would like to pay for this now"

Soon Arik got the supplies he needed and walked back to the apartment. Since he was much stronger than the average human

being he carried the boards by himself drawing a lot of attention to himself as he walked by the people on the streets who looked

in awe. Before going back into the apartment he dropped the boards off on the beach then took the smaller supplies to where he

lived. Walking into the apartment, there was music playing from a stereo while Lorenzo was setting up the television in the living

room. Finding it to be a bit loud, Arik walks over and lowers it getting Lorenzo to turn his head towards the stereo and Arik.

"Oh you're back. How was it?"

"I got everything I needed. I left the wood by the beach so we can start tomorrow"

"Cool. Anything interesting happen while you were out?"

Arik began to think of the small bots and then Tron.

"Not really. About what you'd expect on your trip to a hardware store. I didn't know you brought a TV. I never thought to bring of one"

"One of us had to save us from boredom. This should be done in a few more minutes. Then we can see what's on TV on this planet"

After putting the bag of tools on the kitchen counter, Arik went to his room to rearrange his stuff a bit more to his liking. It only took

him a few minutes then he heard Lorenzo call out:

"The TV's ready, dude!"

Arik walked out of his room hearing what sounded like news coming from the television. Once he walked into the living room, he saw

that he was right.

"The news here is just like Earth's news. Fancy that" Lorenzo said.

"Yeah...fancy that" Arik replied.

The breaking news suddenly displayed on the television. A man in a black suit was reporting.

"Tonight, the notorious pirate, Tron Bonne, made an attempt to rob the West Bank like she had successfully done a few times before

but reports tonight say that she mysteriously stopped the robbery and left without any cash which baffled people and at the same time

brought a sigh of relief. No one was injured but we can be sure it won't be the last time Tron, or the Bonne family, will make an

appearance. In other news..."

"'Mostly safe' the man in the apartment office said" Lorenzo said chuckling.

"C'mon. She's not that bad" Arik said rolling his eyes.

"And you know this how?" Lorenzo inquired causing Arik to sweat drop.

"It's just a hunch. That's all. If pirates are the only thing we have to worry about, if we even have to worry, then I don't really

see a problem"

"Yeah, you're probably right, Arik. While you were gone I managed to catch some fish from the sea so I'll prepare dinner in a bit"

"Sounds great. I'm going to hang my guitars on the wall in my room so yell when it's ready"

* * *

><p>At the Bonne hideout, Tron exited her mech, known as the <em>Gustaff, <em>and walked inside where she was greeted by her older brother.

"Hey Tron. I just watched the news not too long ago. You didn't go through with the robbery?"

This caught her off guard since she hadn't expected her brother, Teisel, to find out this quickly.

"Uh...yeah...something came up so I just left" she fabricated.

"Really? I've never seen you do something like that before, Tron. Is everything okay?" Teisel asked concerned.

"Yeah, Teisel, I'm fine. I'm just going to grab something to eat then do some maintenance on the _Gustaff_."

Teisel just watched as his younger sister walked towards the direction of the kitchen where a servebot was preparing dinner.

"I hope she's alright" he said to himself.

Tron entered the kitchen where the smell of Indian cuisine was in the air.

"More curry rice, number 16?" Tron asked apathetically.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Miss Tron. I can make you something else" Servebot 16 responded sounding a bit hurt.

"No no. That's fine. Make it a bit spicier than normal too" Tron replied.

"Are you sure, Miss Tron?"

"Yes 16"

Servebot 16 continued cooking while Tron sat at the table thinking about her encounter earlier that day. Her thoughts were all

on Arik.

"Who was that? Normally when I go out pirating, Megaman is there to stop me and sometimes Roll too but I've never seen that boy

before. Maybe he's new. That town is pretty small and I've seen everyone in it a few times over. And goodness was he good

looking!" she said blushing. "Megaman has chosen Roll over me it seems but I may have a second chance now with this new

person. I just have to figure out how to meet him"

"Miss Tron. Your dinner is ready! I'll bring it to you" Servebot 16 said.

Tron was in such deep thought that she didn't hear what 16 had said nor noticed it putting the rice in front of her complete with

lemonade. After a few moments she snapped out of her thought process and looked at the food in front of her.

"Thanks 16. Smells great too!"

"You're welcome Miss Tron"

She went back into thinking mode as she took in a spoonful of rice.

"Maybe I can force him to go on a date with me...no...I have to do this right. This is another chance I have and...wait a minute..."

A strong burning sensation on her tongue caught her attention.

"16! I said a little spicier, not volcano heat!" Tron said shaking her fists in front of her.

"I'm sorry!"

"Nevermind that! Just get me some water...no get me some milk quickly!"

Number 16 ran into the kitchen and brought out an entire gallon of milk. Tron quickly took the lid off and drank about a fifth of the milk.

"Much better. Oh and 16, just make another bowl but no heat this time. I'll be back once I'm done repairing the _Gustaff_"

"Right away, Miss Tron"

Walking back towards the mech, Tron opened a metal tool case and pulled out a wrench almost as tall as her and began to make

repairs. Soon night had come and most of the town was now asleep with only the street lamps on and the occasional police car causally

driving down the otherwise quiet streets.

* * *

><p>The newcomers had slept their first night on Terra as the sun rose from the horizon. The light started to shine in Lorenzo's room through the<p>

blinds and onto a mirror which then reflected back on Lorenzo's face causing him to retreat under his blankets but then decided to get up

and out of bed. After standing up he stretched and yawned before walking to the kitchen to make breakfast. Outside the kitchen window he

heard the sound of a hammer hitting nails into a board. Looking out, he saw Arik already working on making the shack that would become

the small fish market.

"Why did I not notice before that this apartment was right on the beach?" Lorenzo asked himself.

Quickly eating his breakfast he put on a sleeveless shirt and an old pair of shorts then joined Arik outside.

"You're up. I expected you to stay in longer" Arik said watching Lorenzo walk towards him.

"I want to get this finished just as bad as you do" he replied holding in his hands his own tool box.

With the sound of the waves crashing on the shore the two boys began constructing their market. As each hour passed the pile of wood

began to take shape of what looked like a small beach house. It was just a bit after noon when they finished the roof. Lorenzo found a pile

of palm leaves and decided to decorate the roof with it to give the market a more tropical look. Once finished, Lorenzo climbed down and

both of them back up several feet to admire their work.

"Don't know about you, but I love what I see" Arik said.

"That makes two of us" Lorenzo replied.

They both stared for a few more seconds before going on to the next part.

"Okay, now we need to make some signs and post them around town near the busier roads and intersections.

"Wait, shouldn't we prepare the market first before we do that? We're going to need lots of ice and, of course, fish" Lorenzo said.

"I'm glad someone here is thinking because I'm not. Okay tell you what. You catch the fish and I'll get the ice since I have yet to see this

Apple Market"

"Will do. See you in a while"

Arik takes a quick shower then puts on a green shirt with beige cargo shorts. Before walking out of his room he glanced at a photograph

on his desk. Inside the photo was Arik at a much younger age with a man in full military suit with a blank stare.

"If only you could see me now" he said looking at the photo.

He grabbed his wallet and keys then began the long walk to the Apple Market. The sun was high overhead once again bringing out the

colors of the town as he walked by each building. As the number buildings within each blocked increased, he knew he was getting closer to

where he wanted to go. The sound of cars driving by increased and more people were now walking on the sidewalk. Just then the sound

of a jet was heard overhead. Arik didn't look up into the sky at first until he saw the people looking up in concern. The sound was coming

from a blue mech flying a few hundred feet off the ground. Flying away from the city it seemed to have had business elsewhere.

"What was that?" Arik asked a bystander.

"That mech belongs to the newly appointed leader of the black market dealership. He's probably off to collect debt from some unfortunate soul"

"I see" Arik replied.

Arik had the urge to go investigate but at the same time he knew it wasn't his business. Still, what if someone needed help? He ran through

his mind what his mother told him about staying out of fights unless it was needed. He felt it was needed. He didn't know why he had the

feeling but he wanted to go see what was wrong. Keeping an eye on the mech he watched it for a few more seconds before it looked like it touched

down somewhere in the distance. At first he began to walk then he used his speed to super sprint to where the blue mech was. In only a matter of

seconds he arrived at the gate of what looked like a fortress. The blue mech was facing away from Arik as he looked at the fortress.

"That skull logo on the gate...Tron had that on her mech when we first met back at the bank..." Arik told himself as he hid inside a bush. "Does this

mean...Tron lives here? Why would this dealer want anything to do with Tron?"

A panel opened up on the mech and birdbots began walking about, scouting the area, making sure no one else was witnessing the events

unfolding. Suddenly a voice from inside the blue mech spoke.

"It's been a while Bonne family! I'm here to collect the debt you owed Lex Loathe before he passed away!"

"Go away, Glyde! You've kidnapped us already which is more than enough!" a low, gruff voice responded from a speaker on the gate.

"I'm afraid I will not leave until I have what I came for. Now afford the payment or this fortress will go up in flames!"

As if out of nowhere, a young boy in a blue metallic suit appeared now standing in front of the mech piloted by this Glyde fellow.

"I suggest you leave, Glyde. I've already beaten you before"

"Megaman! I just can't seem to get away from you. I've been waiting for a rematch for a long time!"

As Arik watched, he heard a beep from below. He looked down and was face to face with one of Glyde's birdbots who started squawking loudly.

"AAWRK! Intruder!"

Arik quickly clamped its mouth shut so it couldn't make anymore noise. Then getting an idea, he threw the birdbot right into the

back of Glyde's mech.

"OWW!" the birdbot yelled as it slammed into the massive blue robot.

"What was that?" Glyde asked, taking his attention off of Megaman.

Megaman saw this as an opportunity and fired a rocket right into Glyde's mech, knocking it on its back. The ground shook violently

as it landed, creating a dust cloud with the impact.

It got back up quickly, however, and with a mighty fist Megaman was hit, flying back into the metal wall of the Bonne Hideout.

The front gate of the hideout opened and Tron in her _Gustaff _appeared.

"Leave my family alone, you big jerk!" she yelled, firing a rocket of her own but Glyde dodged it then shot back with one of his rockets

hitting the _Gustaff _directly on its plated armor, separating Tron from her mech.

She landed face first on the ground not moving for a few seconds then slowly tried to get up.

"Tron!" a voice yelled from the speaker.

"Stay inside, Teisel. I've got things under control here"

"She's got to be kidding" Megaman said.

"Well you certainly are a brave one, Tron, but I do believe your number is up" Glyde said.

His mech now began to form a laser on its right hand, aiming right at Tron.

"I'll just take your life as payment! GOODBYE!" Glyde yelled maniacally.

"Tron! MOVE!" Megaman yelled.

Before anything else happened, the right arm of Glyde's mech was severed and flew for miles out into the distance causing

everyone within view to gasp loudly.

"WHAT? WHAT JUST HAPPENED!" Glyde yelled, clearly upset.

Appearing out of nowhere, like Megaman did, Arik now stood in front of the mech, looking at the cockpit where Glyde was at the controls.

"What...who are you?" Glyde asked

"Don't worry about that" Arik responded in a cold tone of voice.

Tron looked on in complete shock, wondering how Arik just severed the arm of Glyde's mech with ease.

"Megaman, right?" Arik asked looking at the blue suited boy.

"Yeah?"

"Let's finish this!"

Megaman grinned and nodded in confirmation.

"Right behind you!" Megaman exclaimed.

"Oh I don't think so!" Glyde yelled. "I'm just going to take my leave now but when I get back..."

Before he finished the sentence, Megaman fired the strongest weapon he had on him which knocked Glyde's mech down

again. Taking this chance, Arik ran across the mech and broke open the cockpit, dragging Glyde out by metal vest. Arik placed Glyde

against his fallen mech and looked at him as if he was about to execute him.

"Don't hurt him!" Megaman yelled from behind.

Glyde looked up at Arik fearfully; his fate unknown to him.

"What...what are you?" Glyde ask shaking.

"Human with a few benefits passed on to me by both my parents. But now to the task at hand. I'm pretty sure you're wealthy

enough to retire a hundred times over. Leave the Bonne Family alone! Leave this city alone! I want you to leave and never

come back! Understand?"

Glyde nodded, still cowering in fear.

"Good. Now beat it!" Arik commanded.

Arik let him go. Glyde turned and ran as fast as he could away from his fallen mech followed by his birdbots.

"You're just going to let him go!" Tron yelled from the distance.

Arik walked up to her to make sure she was fine.

"Trust me. He won't bother you ever again. You can go back to being...pirates...I guess"

Even though he knew the Bonnes were pirates, he could see they had some morals. He was glad he helped out the Bonne family.

Maybe this would help them change their ways.

"Your strength is incredible. Who are you?" Megaman asked now joining Tron and Arik.

"My name is Arik. I'm new here and I was just going out to buy some ice for our fish market that my friend and I are starting. I saw

Glyde's mech and when the people on the street told me about him, I decided to follow him. I'm sure glad I did"

"As am I. I'm glad this ended peacefully for the most part. All of our other battles with Glyde ended pretty bad" Megaman explained.

"Like I told Tron, Glyde should not be a problem since he now has a new threat to deal with. Anyways, I got sidetracked. I really

should get going before my roommate starts to get impatient. It was nice meeting you Megaman! And Tron..."

Tron looked up at him curiously.

"...enjoy your new peaceful life"

"Thanks, I'll try" she replied still shaken from the hit.

Megaman left and Arik began his walk back towards the supermarket. A voice from behind him caught his attention.

"Wait!" Tron yelled running up towards him.

"Yes, Tron?" Arik asked.

"Can I...umm..." Tron began to get nervous but she then built up some courage.

"Can I visit you at some point...to officially thank you for saving me?"

Arik raised both eyebrows, surprised at her question.

"Yea sure. Just don't take anything" he responded with a smirk.

"Hey, I'm not going to steal from the person that saved me, you goof!" she yelled.

"I'm kidding ya know. Anyways, see ya around, Tron" Arik said walking away.

"Hey wait! Where do you live?" Tron asked from the distance.

"Oh wow I'm an idiot. I can't believe I didn't tell you that. Remember when we met at that bank?"

Tron nodded.

"That apartment complex by the beach just a few blocks west of that bank. It's a white apartment complex...it's the only one there. I'm

on the first floor. Just ask the dude at the desk which room it is."

"Okay! Thanks again!"

"Anytime"

Arik quickly ran to the market, bought a lot of ice, then made a mad dash back to the beach where he feared Lorenzo was about to die

of boredom from waiting. To Arik's surprise, Lorenzo was just coming in from the sea on a small motorboat that Arik had never seen.

"Perfect timing" Lorenzo said.

"Tell me about it. Do you think I bought too much ice?" he asked revealing bag after bag of ice.

"Not at all. We're going to go through a lot of it" Lorenzo told him. "Also, I set up most of the signs to point toward the direction of our

fish market. Let's get started."

Arik poured several bags of ice into the wooden container then laid some fish on top, separating them by category, making it easier for

potential customers to identify. Lorenzo brought down two red coolers he bought while Arik was gone and placed them behind the wooden

counter. Filling it with ice, he then placed them to the side for storage in case more ice was needed. For the most part, the new fish

market was ready for business. Now all Arik and Lorenzo had to do was wait.

"What are the chances we'll get any business on the first day?" Arik asked while putting on a red apron.

"I'm sure we'll get at least one person" Lorezno replied while also putting on a red apron.

The back door of the apartment opened as the landlord peered out and looked at the newest addition to the beach.

"So that's what those two were building" he said walking towards the fish market.

The sound of footsteps were muffled by the sand but Lorenzo looked over.

"It's the landlord. Look good" Lornezo said while watching the man approach.

"What have we got here, gentlemen?" the man asked.

"This is our first attempt at a job so we can continually pay our rent, sir. All of the fish and crab you see here was caught less than

an hour ago" Lorenzo explained

"I must say it does look rather appetizing. I tell you what. Since you chose to live here I'll help you out and buy fish"

"Our first customer! And it's our landlord!" Arik thought as he grinned.

"Is that sea bass you have there?" the landlord pointed. "I'll take 2 of them. My wife and I could have a nice dinner tonight"

"I'll pack them up right away" Lorenzo said placing two sea bass on thick brown paper then wrapping them quickly.

Arik gave the landlord the total amount then it was paid for.

"Pleasure doing business with you sir" Arik said giving back some change.

"The pleasure is all mine. You boys take care now" he said waving as he walked away with a bag of fish.

"Already, our first customer! I hope this is a sign of things to come!" Arik said excitedly.

"I know. We're down to just 8 fish now and 3 crabs. For the testing run I decided to start off small then if all goes well for today and

tomorrow I'll increase how much seafood we sell" Lorenzo told Arik.

"Good plan"

A few hours passed as late afternoon was now starting to turn into early evening. The sun would set not over the sea but the sandy

shorline. The sound of a vehicle parking caught the attention of Arik and Lorenzo.

"Do you think?" Arik asked.

"I hope so. Look good!"

Sure enough, a man in an orange suit and tie made his way over to the small market.

"Good evening, sir!"

"Hello boys. I saw the signs at the intersection. I was in a rush to get to the Apple Market and I thought I wouldn't make it on time

until I saw that this place existed. I need to restock on fish and crab for my restaurant and it looks like you have exactly what I need"

Arik smiled widely, knowing they were about to make a huge sale.

"So with that, I would like to buy all of this if it's not too much trouble" the man said.

"Not at all sir! We'll pack that all for you right away!" Lorenzo said happily.

Lorenzo knelt down to pick up more paper bags. As he did he glanced over at Arik and whispered "Holy cow". Arik nodded in confimration.

Again, Arik gave this man his total while Lorenzo quickly packed the fish and crab.

"Thank you so much for your business, sir! Come back soon!" Arik said with a wave.

"I sure will. This place was a lifesaver! Have a good evening, boys!" he replied waving back.

"Ok. We know this place has potential so let's call it good for tonight and start where we left off tomorrow. Sound good?" Lorenzo asked.

"Alright. Let's close shop and call it a night. I wonder what the night life around here is like"

"Dude, in this small town, I don't think there is much for night life" Lorenzo told Arik.

"You're probably right. Tomorrow is another day I suppose. We need to get citizenship so we can see other parts of the city"

"We can work on that tomorrow"

Lorenzo put the fresh ice into the cooler while letting the used ice melt into the sand. Arik brought out a bucket of soapy water and

cleaned the holding area and the counter. It took them about 30 minutes to clean shop.

* * *

><p>Inside the kitchen at the Bonne hideout, servebots were busy making a pastry.<p>

"Miss Tron, are you sure he'll like cupcakes?"

"It was the first thing I could think of to make for him, now keep working!"

"Yes Miss Tron"

"No no no, 16! That's too much flour!"

"But it wasn't that much more, Miss Tron"

"I don't care! It has to be perfect...wait, why would I care about that?" Tron asked herself.

"No Tron! Think about what's at stake here! Don't mess it up! It could be the chance of a lifetime!" she thought to herself.

"What chance is that Miss Tron?" one of the servebots asked her.

"Was I thinking out loud? You didn't hear anything! I need 6 cupcakes pronto!"

"Right away Miss Tron!"

* * *

><p>The sun was now gone and the moon took its place. Lorenzo was in his room, on his computer, while Arik watched the television. On the TV<p>

was a gameshow similar to that of "Wipeout". He chuckled at the most extreme hits. His attention was diverted to the front door when he heard a knock.

"I'll get it!" he shouted but Lorenzo had his headphones on so he didn't hear anything.

Without looking into the viewing lens in the door he opens it and is surprised to see Tron on the outside.

"Tron? I thought you would have come here much later...unless you guys have different rules on this planet"

"I just thought it would be nice to...you know...come say hello. Oh I brought you these"

She pulls out 6 cupcakes in a pan from her bag. Arik noticed the bag also had a skull logo just like on Tron's mech, the front gate

at the Bonne hideout, and now her earings as well.

"Cupcakes?"

"You do like cupcakes...don't you?" she asked hope he would take them as a gift.

"Yeah I do. I haven't had a pastry forever. Thanks, Tron"

"I hope he likes them" she said in the back of her mind.

Arik takes a bite out and she could tell he was really enjoying the simple treat, making Tron grin in satisfaction.

"These are amazing, Tron! I never knew anyone could take such a simple desert and make it better. What's in them?"

"Oh, I think they used egges, vanilla extract, flour, milk, water, mix,...I'm thinking...there was one other ingredient...oh yes...applesauce!"

Arik suddenly had a look of concern.

"What is it, Arik?"

"Did you say applesauce?"

"Yes, why?"

"Tron, I'm allergic to apples"

"Oh great, there goes my chance!" she told herself.

"Quick, I can take you to our sickbay!" she said loudly.

"It's not that bad. I swell up just a bit. Although I'm surprised that the swelling hasn't started already...hold on a second"

"We don 't have time to wait! We have to get you medical attention!"

"Tron...just hold on, please" Arik said somewhat annoyed.

A few minutes went by and nothing happened.

"Tron, let me have another cupcake"

"Are you nuts?"

"Sort of, yes, but I really do want another cupcake"

Tron reluctantly gave Arik another cupcake. He waits a few more minutes after eating it.

"It seems I've already outgrown my allergic reaction to apples. My mother said it was bound to happen. Perfect timing, wouldn't you say?"

"Uh-huh" she said with arms crossed but worried still.

"Well thanks again for making these, Tron"

"I wanted this to all be perfect" she muttered in a low voice.

"Perfect? Why?" Arik asked raising an eyebrow.

Tron caught herself speaking her own mind.

"It's just that...you saved me...so I just wanted things to go smoothly when I brought you these"

"It's alright, Tron. I find it funny that I was eating a food that could have made me swell shut. It's a good story to tell now. Was

there anything else?"

"Umm..." Tron began

"Tell him! Tell him how you feel! You know you want to!" her mind yelled at her.

"Dinner tomorrow! I'm dragging you with me!" Tron said loudly.

"You are?" Arik asked bewildered.

"Yes! Tomrorrow night in the Apple Market! I know a great place to get lemonade and just sit back and talk! Be there, or else!

Arik was in shock. He hadn't been on Terra for even a week and someone he barely knew was forcing him into going on a dinner outing.

"Oh yeah...please?" Tron asked politely.

Once Tron uttered the word 'please', it made him feel a bit better about his decision.

"Ok. I'll do it. Tomorrow night" Arik responded sounding unsure.

"Really? I mean, good! See you then!"

With that she fled the scene.

"What did I just get myself into?" Arik said out loud.

* * *

><p>2 weeks had passed since Arik's dinner outing with Tron. To his surprise it went a lot better than he had expected. He found her<p>

to be a bit assertive at times but for the most part he enjoyed her company. Tron visited Arik a few times while he worked at the fish

market but she didn't stay long since the business started to boom, calling for Arik's full attention. Needless to say, Tron felt some abrasiveness

toward Arik's being busy but she did understand. All this occured within the past two weeks.

At the apartment Arik and Lorenzo just completed another day working the market to the point where they smelled like fish. Sitting on the floor

for fear of causing the furniture to smell, they both wrote down numbers in a notepad, keeping track of their income and figuring out which type

of fish sold best.

"Who knew that that running a small fish market would be so demanding?" Arik said.

"I agree, completely. I was also a great idea to stay small so that way we have a better chance of selling completely out which would drive

customers to get here ASAP"

The television was on revealing the evening news but the volume was low so neither Arik or Lorenzo were really paying attention.

"When we get back to Earth, you should be a business major" Arik said.

"You're not the first person to tell me that. I actually want to be a pilot"

"A pilot? Since when have you been facsinated with aviation?"

"Since childhood. I've always had a passion for it but never really told anyone. Besides, I really thought that all those model jets in my room

would have given you a hint, Arik"

"The thought never occured. It's not like you told me about any of the models so I never bothed asking"

"Fair enough. How's number crunching coming along?"

"I can't believe I'm saying this but we really are making a killing. We have more than enough to make the monthly payment several times over,

buy groceries, and then some. And we haven't even been here a month. Oh yeah, I've been meaning to bring this up. What if we started to

deliver? I remember when my dad would take me to the pier and there were people delivering fresh fish on motorcycles, scooters, and bikes. What

do you say, Lorenzo?"

"It's a possibility but we have no transportation as of yet"

"If business keeps up we will have enough for transportation"

"When that time comes just let me know. But wait a minute; can't you just use your speed to deliver product?"

"I want to live somewhat normal here" Arik replied.

"If you say so. Alright, so I'll work on getting us transportation"

"One other thing, Lorezno. Where did you get the boat from?"

"I asked if I could borrow it from someone. He said I could use it as long as I pay him every month"

"Who did you borrow it from?"

"He was a really interesting looking person. White long spiky hair, red eyes, and a green metal body suit. Not to mention, when he spoke it

always sounded like he had something stuck in his throat"

"Why do I feel like I should know this person?" Arik asked himself.

"And where have you been running off to for the past couple of weeks, Arik? It seemed like almost every night after work you would disappear

for several hours on end."

"Just hanging out with the locals"

"Already made a couple of friends I see, eh? Anyone I know even though, come to think of it, I don't know anyone?"

"Yes actually" Arik replied

"Really? Who?"

"Tron"

"Tron? Wait! Tron as in Tron Bonne!" Lorenzo asked in a shocking tone.

Arik nodded.

"What on Earth are you doing spending time with a criminal?"

"You shouldn't judge her like that. She's actually a decent person at heart once you get to know her a bit. Of course she sure is pushy which can

vex even the most patient of people but other than that I like hanging out with her. Of course with business booming now I don't really have

much time to do anything"

"Just be careful, man. I don't want you thrown in jail due to association with the Bonnes"

Realization had just come to Arik.

"Well look who's talking."

"What do you mean?" Lorenzo asked curiously.

"That boat you borrowed and the man you described. It all just hit me. You borrowed a boat from the Bonne family"

"What? I did!" Lorenzo snapped

"Once you gave me that description it took me a bit to figure it out but that was Teisel, Tron's older brother"

"We can't have that boat! I'm returning it tomorrow!" Lorenzo stated

"Dude, relax!" Arik said standing up and walking into the kitchen. "Just continue to make your payments and everything will be fine. Trust me. In

a way, they kind of owe me"

"Ok, I have to hear this story" Lorenzo pushed.

"Maybe later. Another long day tomorrow. Gonna hit the shower then head to bed"

"Ok. Just don't make anymore friends with questionable people"

"Don't borrow things from pirates" Arik responded with a chuckle in his voice.

"Touché. 'Night."

* * *

><p>The next day had come. It was the Earth equivalent of the weekend so Arik and Lorenzo only planned on staying open until noon. The day had<p>

gone smooth with solid sales from several people, many of who were restaurant owners. A few fish remained on the ice display as well as crab and, now, lobster.

"We might as well start breaking down shop for today. We'll close then once noon hits" Lorenzo said.

It was clear that Lorenzo was the brains behind the operations of the fish market. Arik always contributed his fair share of buying supplies but it

was Lorenzo who caught the fish and decided what to sell and what to get rid of.

"Hey look out there" Arik said pointing out towards the sea. "There's a boat coming this way"

"Oh? Maybe a customer?"

"It could be. Now before you say it...look good." Arik said grinning.

Lorenzo just smiled warmly in response and tried to do some small cleaning before this potential customer arrived.

Arik knelt down to organize the brown paper bags and other supplies.

"Hello sir, how can we help you today?" Lorenzo asked the person.

Arik was still under the counter so he didn't see the person. A few seconds later he stood up and was about to give his salesmen smile until the

saw the person. His face melted into utter shock. Lorenzo noticed.

"Uh...dude...what's wrong?" Lorenzo asked his friend.

"Easy now. I'm just here to purchase fish. Can't we all just get along" the person said with the reflection of the sun gleaming out of his red eyes.

"Glyde?" Arik asked.

"Wonderful. You two know each other" Lorenzo said, crossing his arms.

"In all fairness" Glyde began "You did say never come back to the city again. This town is far outside the city"

"Did I say that?" Arik laughed a bit nervously then put his hand behind his head. "I didn't actually mean that. It was just a spur of the

moment. You can visit as long as you leave people alone...well just the ones that don't deserve whatever it is that you do to them. How did

you find out about our fish market?"

"In my business, word travels fast" Glyde said someone sinisterly.

"I see. So...fish then?"

"I suppose. I'll take whatever you have left" Glyde said.

"Really? Awesome! I'll bag that up for you" Arik replied.

"Also, I hear that Tron Bonne has taken a liking to a certain someone" Glyde said.

Lorenzo just looked at Arik waiting for a response.

"I don't know about 'like'. We're just friends and I'm sure she feels the same way" Arik said

Glyde just laughed lightly.

"Stay around long enough and you could find yourself as part of the Bonne family. Then nothing will stop them if you're on their side" Glyde told Arik.

"The pirate's life is not for me although I have fantasized about it before."

"Suit yourself. You're missing quite a bit. And thanks for the fish" Glyde said walking back to the boat.

On the boat, the birdbot that Arik threw at Glyde's mech gave him a glare that could cut a hole through a diamond. Arik just put his head

down feeling a bit guilty. The sound of the boat engine came to life and Glyde sped off.

"So how do you know, him?" Lorenzo asked as he began to clean.

"Remember when I said that the Bonne family sort of owes me even though I won't hold them to it? That's because I saved them...well I

saved Tron...from Glyde when he attempted to attack them a while back. It was the day I first went to get the ice"

The small photograph from Arik's room was on the counter. As Lorenzo wiped the counter he bumped the photo causing it to fall over.

"Arik, you really shouldn't leave your photo here"

"That picture stays right there" Arik replied almost commanding.

"Whatever. I'm just saying, if you don't want it broken, you may want to leave it in your room"

* * *

><p>The tip of the sun was all that was left on the horizon as it set down, calling for the blackness of the night to take over. Lorenzo was in the<p>

city applying for citizenship, and Arik was out on the beach playing a green acoustic guitar. He hummed occasionally, trying to get the right tune

as he played each song. His back was against the closed wall of the fish market. Above his head was the photograph which he still hadn't taken

inside. A figure approached him, causing him to cease.

"You're pretty good"

"Tron? Out late again I see."

"I can handle myself"

"So what brings you out here?"

"So I need a reason now, do I?"

"No no, that's not what I meant. It's just...nevermind"

He continued strumming as Tron stood and watched.

"How about another dinner outing, Arik?" Tron asked, hoping to get a yes.

"Tron, I'm pretty busy during the days. I'm sure there are other people who would love to go with you"

"You do know I'm a pirate right?"

"Oh...well still"

She now stood within inches of Arik.

"Come on! It's just another dinner date!" she said getting irritated.

"Tron. Busy. Hello?"

"You can't be that busy!" she said swinging her arms, hitting the photo on the counter.

It fell off and hit a rock, shattering the glass.

"Tron! You broke my photograph!"

"It's just a stupid picture." She said with arms crossed.

A sudden feeling of rage came upon Arik. A vein buldged on his forehead.

"JUST A STUPID PICTURE?" He yelled causing Tron to jump back. "THAT PICTURE IS OF MY GRANDFATHER AND MYSELF! HE DIED TWO DAYS AFTER

THAT PICTURE WAS TAKEN! THERE IS SO MUCH MEANING IN THAT PHOTOGRAPH AND YOU HAVE THE AUDACITY TO CALL IT A 'STUPID PICTURE!'"

Tron was appalled. She had never made someone this angry before and she was regretting her words.

"Arik...I'm s..ssorry" she said with a wimper.

"Just go! Leave, Tron!"

A tear strolled down her face as she turn around and walked away, hanging her head. Arik cooled down in a just a few minutes. Once he did, it

was his turn to regret.

"What have I done?" he asked himself.

Looking down at the sand, he sees the footsteps that Tron made as she left. A feeling of guilt came to him.

"Why did I just do that? I've never done anything like that before"

He kept his eyes on the footprints in the sand.

"Tron...I'm so sorry..."

He turned around to gather the broken picture frame but in its place was a void.

"What the? Where's my photograph?"

* * *

><p>Servebot 1 woke up from its sleep, heading to the kitchen to grab a drink. As it walked, it heard a combination of sobbing and tools coming from<p>

the maintanance hangar. Curious, number 1 poked its head inside to see Tron under a hanging lamp, in tears and working with something. It ran quickly to her side.

"Miss Tron, what's wrong?"

"Just go away!" she said sobbing while working at the metal table.

"Miss Tron, why are you crying? I don't want to see you like this."

She didn't respond as she continued to work. Servebot 1 walked to her side and gave her a hug with its metallic arms.

"Please Miss Tron, tell me what's wrong"

"I...*sniff*...I keep messing up my chances. I may have blown them already" she said continuing to sob.

The servebot looked on the table where Arik's photograph was.

"Who's that young boy in the photo, Miss Tron?"

"It's this person I really like. Every time I try to get him to like me, I end up making him upset and tonight I really hurt him when I knocked

down his photograph."

"I wish I could help, Miss Tron" Servebot 1 said still holding Tron at her side.

She gave a small smile even though tears were still steaming down her face.

"You already are, number 1."

She stopped and hugged it back.

"But I really have to get this fixed and return it to Arik. I don't even think I can face him right now...or ever"

"I'm sure he feels bad for hurting you, Miss Tron"

"Do you think so?"

"I do, Miss Tron. I would go back tonight and give this to him"

"Tonight? He won't even be awake and you know how Teisel gets when I try to go out late"

"Miss Tron, I just have this feeling you should do it tonight. Please?"

"...okay, number 1. I will"

* * *

><p>At the apartment, it was 11:30pm. Lorenzo was fast asleep but Arik decided to stay up and watch the television. With a pen in his hands he filled out paperwork to establish his own citizenship within the town and city. He still couldn't figure out how he got so angry. A light knock was heard at the front door. His thoughts immediately went to Tron. He hoped it was her. Almost running to the door he opened it and got his wish.<p>

"Tron! Tron I am so..." Arik started.

She put a finger on his lips, silencing him.

"No. It was my fault. I know I can be annoying sometimes so I'm the one who should be apologizing"

"Are you kidding? I feel like you were the true vitcim in all of this"

He looked at her face. Tron's cheeks were blushing red so he knew she was sobbing at some point that evening.

"Tron I really am sorry" he said putting his arms around her neck.

She breathed in, smelling his body spray which she liked. She wanted him to stay like that for a long time but she had her own agenda.

"I brought you something" she said pulling the picture out of her bag.

"My picture. It's fixed?" he said, amazed.

"I hope you like it"

"Like it? It's in better shape than when this was given to me, Tron! You have no idea how much this means to...to...to...me" he said looking

at her eyes.

"Well, I don't like to brag but I am an engineering genius. I built..."

As she ranted off her list of skills and accomplishments, Arik took note of her green eyes which he had seen plenty of times before but never

took the time to admire them. He stood still not paying attention to what she said but only look at her eyes which were looking in other directions

as she spoke.

"...and my favorite invention would have to be the _Gustaff_. I spent days trying to figure out..."

Her train of thought derailed as she felt a hand gently take hold of hers. Looking down, she sees Arik's hand coupling hers. A sense of joy came upon her.

"Arik?" she said quietly.

Arik brought Tron closer to him, then gave her a gentle kiss on her lips. Tron kept her eyes open as she was completely surprised that her dream

was starting to become a reality. Once the kiss was done, they continued to look at each other's eyes, not saying anything. Then, Tron put her arms

around his neck and firmly kissed him right back for a few seconds. Then she put her head on his chest, still holding on to him.

"It's a beautiful night tonight, Tron. Want to sit outside?" he asked her.

"Sure" she said in a gentle tone of voice.

* * *

><p>A half-cresent moon was bathing the sandy shore, white. An array of stars could be seen in the night sky above as the waves came upon the shore<p>

in their harmony. With his back against the wall, Arik sat against the wooden fish market with his arms around Tron who was leaning back against him.

Both of them were looking up at the moon and stars. Tron rubbed Arik's arms gently as he held her.

"So who was your grandfather?" Tron started.

"My grandfather, Dmitri, was a commander in what's called the Spetsnaz which are a special military fighting force. My father told me he was very cold

at heart for the most part. When my mother was pregnant with my older sister, Dmitri hated the fact that she was having a daughter. He was proud

like that. But once I came along he softened up considerably. He retired from Spetsnaz just to take watch over me and my sister too who he ended up

getting along with well. My dad thinks the reason why he lived a bit longer than he anticipated was because of me. I was eleven when that photograph

was taken. Then he passed away two days later. At the time it never occured to me that his cold nature melted away due to my birth. Once I was old

enough to realize that, he had a special place in my heart since someone like him could change so profoundly. I really admire him for that"

Tron listened with much interest.

"What about your family then?" she asked.

"Let's see, my father is a professor, my mother is a scientist, and my older sister, Eritrea, is at a university"

"Does your family all have the same...I guess powers?"

"My sister and I are about even. She's probably a bit stronger than I, which I hate to admit, but my father is strongeest by a long shot. He could destroy

our planet with one hit if he wanted to"

"What? Are you serious?" Tron asked looking back at Arik.

"Yup. My dad was in a terrorist attack that ended up working in his favor. That's where he first got his strengh from. Then a man who was even stronger

than my father taught him how to utilize his power to the fullest. The man who did that is the current Emperor of the planet where my mother is from"

"That's a crazy family you have. No offense"

"None taken, Tron. Personally, I like being from a crazy family. Never a dull moment. So what about your parents or family? What are they like?"

Tron let out a slightly depressive sigh.

"I never really knew my parents. They both died when I was 6. My older brother, Teisel could tell you more about them since he's older than me by 19 years.

Teisel has always been the authority figure. I also have one younger brother named, Bon. We've been pirates for as long as I can remember."

"Sorry to hear that about your parents. And 19 years? Why such a huge age gap?"

"I'm not sure. If I had to guess, I would say the reason would be because having more than one child would have created a heavy burden on my parents

since they were pirates as well. Taking care of Teisel, I'm sure, was hard enough. Still, I came along and then Bon was born several years later. So the

three of us look after each other"

"Where I'm from we have this saying which goes: 'there is no honor among thieves' but you seem to debunk that old adage" Arik said.

"Hey now. We may be pirates but even we know where to draw the line" Tron responded proudly.

Arik and Tron listened to the sights and sounds of the sky above and the waves on the shore.

"When did you start liking me, Tron?" Arik inquired.

"Ha. Almost instantly! That day at the bank when we first met, I almost lost myself when you looked up at me. Not even Megaman did that. If I had stayed

any longer I would have done something awkward and then regreted it later"

"And you don't think forcing me to go to dinner with you was awkward?" Arik asked.

Tron put her right hand on her chin as she thought.

"Hmm...I guess it was. But that's just how I am" Tron replied.

"And speaking of dinner...are you free tomorrow night?" he asked holding her a little tighter.

"I can be if you want me to be" Tron returned.

"How about a dinner date tomorrow night? Perhaps something a little more upscale? We can both dress nicely. I brought a suit and tie with me but I never thought I would use it here" Arik told Tron.

"A suit and tie? I would love to see you in a suit and tie!" Tron replied very excited.

"Is that a yes then, Tron?"

"Of course!"

Arik and Tron remained in coversation for several more minutes. They didn't take notice of the heavy clouds building above them, blocking out moon and the stars.

"You said you were an engineering genius, right?" Arik asked.

"Yup" Tron replied.

"Well, my roomate, Lorenzo, and I want to start a delivery service for our fish market to reach people further away so..."

"I'll build you the best scooter or bike that I can" Tron replied not letting Arik finish.

"Thanks Tron"

"Anytime and if you need anything else mechanical, I'm your gal!"

A blue flash suddenly went off, not far from where Arik and Tron were.

"Was that a camera flash?" Arik asked.

A loud BOOM roared, drowning out the sound of the ocean and startling the two.

"Or thunder. We should get inside" Arik suggested.

Leaving the beach behind, Arik and Tron quickly walked back into the apartment. Once the main entrance door shut, the rain began to pour and it got

heavier with each passing second.

"Well shoot, I hope you brought a vehicle to get here, Tron" Arik said turning towards her.

"No, I just walked here. I'll be fine. A little water never hurt anyone" Tron replied.

"Tron, no. Not in this rain. Just stay here tonight" Arik said to her.

"I'm not sure. Teisel will get worried and probably set the city on fire if he thinks something happened to me. Then again, why would that

stop me? Where would I stay anyways?"

"You can take my bed and I'll just sleep here on this sofa"

"I'll take the sofa. I'd feel bad if I took your bed, Arik"

"Tron, you're sleeping on the bed and that's final"

"Shush! I'm taking the sofa. Like it or not." Tron replied raising her voice.

Instead of coming up with a retort, Arik picked up Tron over his shoulders and walked to his room.

"Hey! What are you doing? Put me down! I want the sofa!" Tron said hitting Arik in the back with her fists.

Arik put her softly on his bed.

"In this drawer are clothing that don't fit as well anymore. I was going to use them as rags but now they seem to have a better purpose" Arik

said point at the dresser. "You can find shirts and running shorts inside. Goodnight Tron"

"You're a big jerk for making me sleep on your bed...but thank you, Arik" she said walking up to him and giving him a kiss on his cheek.

"Goodnight" Tron said softly.

The door squeaked shut and Arik walked to the sofa with a cover in his hand. Laying himself down, he ran quickly through his mind everything

that had happened. In the end he liked the outcome and hoped that it would only get better from there. Closing his eyes he fell asleep quickly

wondering what the next day would bring.

**End of Part 1**

_**For all the references: Tron Bonne, Teisel Bonne, Bon Bonne, Roll Caskett, and Megaman are all part of Capcom. Washu belongs to**_

_** Tenchi Muyo which is owned by Pioneer. Morien, Dmitiri, Arik, Eritrea, and Lorenzo are my characters. **_


	2. The Date and Looking Ahead

**Chapter 2**

**NOTE: Just so the readers aren't confused, and yes I should have posted this on the first**

** chapter, this story takes place a few years after the games so the characters are a bit older.**

Lorenzo's morning started off the way it normally did. With the sun reflecting off the mirror and shining on his face. Like a turtle going into its shell, he

pulled his head underneath the blankets and remained still until he had enough energy to pull himself out of bed. Running his fingers through his blonde

hair, he let out a yawn then grabbed a logbook and walked into the small hallway, stopping at Arik's door.

"It would be wise to get an early start on today, Arik" he said knocking.

When there was no answer he knocked again.

"Arik?"

Still no answer came so Lorenzo took it upon himself to wake up Arik.

"Rise and shine" he said walking to Arik's bed. He grabbed the edge of the green blanket and began to pull it off.

"If you want, you can do some fishing today...what the!" he said very surprised.

"Do you mind?" Tron's feeble voice said pulling the blankets back over her head.

"T-Tron?"

Lorenzo quickly walked out of Arik's room and found him laying on his front side on the sofa.

"Why is Tron in your bed?"

Arik just muttered a phrase incoherently, face-down into his pillow.

"Did you two sleep with each other?" Lorenzo asked flatly.

Upon hearing this, Arik quickly sat up.

"Dude, don't even go there! It rained last night so I asked her to stay. We didn't do anything else."

"I'm surprised that a pirate has some modesty" Lorenzo said.

"You don't even know her. Stop making these harsh assumptions" Arik shot back. "And keep it down, would you? I'm sure she's trying to..."

Before Arik finished, Tron was standing next to the kitchen table wearing a plain white t-shirt and black running shorts. She looked at both of them

with eyes halfway open since she just walked out of bed.

"Oh, good morning, Tron" Arik greeted her.

"Hi, Arik. I can tell your friend and I will get along just fine" she said with a low tone of voice, still trying to wake up.

"You can't blame me for looking out for my friend" Lorenzo told Tron.

"I understand but your best interests and my best interests" she said looking at Arik on the sofa "are two different things and as a pirate I

always fight for what I want."

"Looks like I can't win today. I hope you know what you're doing, Arik. I'll see you outside" Lorenzo said putting on his baseball cap

then walking out the door.

"Sorry about that, Tron" Arik said.

"It's alright. I'm used to making enemies although I don't know if he's quite at that level yet" Tron replied then yawned.

"I'm sure he'll grow out of that phase. Anyways, if you want you can stay for breakfast before you head back to your fortress or

whatever that was"

"What fortress?" Tron asked.

"Where we fought against Glyde? Wasn't that your home?" Arik asked confused that she didn't know what he was talking about.

Tron mused for a few moments.

"Oh that? Did that skull tarp make you think I lived there? I actually don't live on Kattelox Island" she replied.

"You don't? Where then?" Arik asked curiously.

"Umm...I guess you'll find out soon enough" she responded with a giggle.

Tron walked to the sofa and sat down next to Arik, putting her head on his shoulder and closing her eyes.

"So, what's for breakfast?" she asked.

"I don't have a whole lot. I have eggs, toast, some pancake mix, what do you feel like, Tron?" he asked her.

"All of the above sounds great" she replied, opening her eyes then kissed him on the cheek.

"Oh and are we still on for dinner tonight, Tron?"

"Yes. I can't wait to...oh no!"

"What is it, Tron?"

"I don't have a dress!"

Tron stood up quickly and began to gather her things.

"Are you sure you want to leave? I'm sure it can wait an hour, Tron"

"I really should go now" she said frantically. "Plus, Teisel is probably wondering where I'm at right now. We'll do

breakfast at some other time"

"Well, alright. At least there's tonight" Arik told himself.

"Where do you want your clothes at?" she asked from his room.

"Anywhere. I'll pick them up later" Arik responded.

Tron came out of his room, through the hall, in her normal attire.

"Thanks for letting me stay. Sorry I'm leaving on such short notice. I'll see you tonight...wait you still don't

know where I live"

Arik shook his head.

"Tell you what, I'll just come here at around 6:30" Tron said.

"Why can't I just go get you?" Arik asked.

"Because my 'home' doesn't stay in the same place for very long" Tron replied.

"Fair enough, I think" Arik said.

With that, Tron gave Arik a short kiss on the lips then departed, going out to fulfill her agenda for the day.

Arik decided to make a small breakfast with oatmeal and water. Since Tron was not there, he decided not to

make anything elaborate. About halfway through his meal, a voice from outside the window yelled:

"If you two are done with your alone time, I could use a hand here!" Lorenzo shouted.

Arik just sighed and shook his head. What was a casual breakfast turned into a race. He finished eating about 30

seconds after hearing Lorenzo calling for him. Quickly walking to his room, he put on a sleeveless gray shirt and khaki

shorts with a few holes in them. As Lorenzo was preparing the fish market, Arik finally made his away towards it, almost running.

"I didn't actually mean to rush you" Lorenzo said.

"It's fine. We have work to do anyways" Arik said in reply.

"Another thing" Lorenzo started as he put ice into the display shelf "I hope I didn't upset you this morning. I can tel

l Tron and I are going to get along great"

"Don't worry about it. I understand why you did that even though you forget I can take care of myself" Arik returned.

"Which I often forget. I'll try to be nicer when or if she comes back"

"She should be here around 6:30. That's what she told me" Arik said.

"Do you want to try your shot at fishing?" Lorenzo asked Arik.

"Yeah sure. Haven't gone out on the open blue for a while"

"You sounded like a pirate when you said that. The conversion has begun" Lorenzo said with a laugh.

"I'm not going to be a pirate. Even if Tron asked me to be"

"Anyways, the keys are right here to the boat. Be back in 3 hours. I'm going to try my luck with some shore fishing here" Lorenzo stated.

The two boys set out for another days work on the shore at their fish market.

* * *

><p>After a few hours of searching and shopping discretely, Tron found her way back to a massive green airship known as the<p>

_Gesellschaft _which was her place of residence and where the Bonne Family carried out most of their pirating operations. Upon

entering she was immediately greeted by one of her servebots.

"Miss Tron! You're back! Where were you?" the servebot asked.

"Number one...didn't we talk about this last night?" Tron asked a bit vexed since the servebot apparently forgot about their

conversation the night before.

"Oh wait...you mean that boy from the photo? I hope everything is fine" the servebot said in a happy tone of voice.

Tron let out a smile which grew with each passing second.

"It's more than fine, number one...I have a date! Considering the events that took place yesterday I'm surprised that

this is happening"

Servebot 1 then looked at the bags that Tron was holding in her hands.

"What did you buy, Miss Tron?"

"Some things for the date. Anyways I'm going to put these in my room and..."

"Tron!" a loud gruff voice yelled from behind.

Tron already knew who it was and kept her same facial expression since she knew she was about to get a lecture.

"Where were you, Tron? You know how I get when my little sister suddenly disappears!" Teisel said walking up

from behind.

"I can handle myself, Teisel" she replied apathetically.

Teisel then looked at the bags she had.

"You went shopping? Is that why you stayed out all night?" Teisel asked.

"No!" she shot back, almost trying to hide the bags. "They're just stuff I bought, okay? Look, I'm fine Teisel, alright? Nothing

happened, no one tried to kidnap me, and besides, I think our biggest threat really isn't a threat anymore since..." she paused

wondering if it was a good idea to give out Arik's name to her older brother.

Teisel put a finger on his green metallic chin and thought for a second.

"You know, you're right Tron! That one kid, really took it to Glyde that day. We would be unstoppable if he was on our

side!" Teisel said letting out a laugh of slight insanity.

"Good luck with that, Teisel" Tron replied, chuckling at her brother's laugh.

"Wait, why do you say that, Tron?" Teisel stopped then looked at her.

"Oh...uhh..." her mind raced quickly, trying to think of something to say "No reason, no reason at all!"

"Really, Tron? Is that the best excuse you could come up with?" she thought to herself.

A large metallic hand gently grabbed her from behind, almost hugging her.

"Babuu!" a massive orange humanoid machine said.

"Bon! I'm fine, really!"

"Bon was worried too, you know" Teisel said.

"I appreciate the concern, you guys, but really, there's nothing to worry about. Anyways I have to go to my room

and get ready...I mean put a few things away" she said laughing a bit nervously.

Teisel was not an idiot. He was starting to get an idea of what was going on.

"Ok, Tron, what's going on?" he asked crossing his green metallic arms.

"Nothing, Teisel!" she shot back.

"Uh-huh. It's that boy who fought against Glyde, isn't it?" Teisel said.

Tron opened both of her eyes wide. She felt backed into a corner and sighed in defeat since there was no point in

trying to hide it anymore.

"Yes, Teisel...it is" she said looking down at the floor.

"I knew it!" Teisel shouted out.

"Babuu!" Bon said, agreeing with Teisel.

"This is our chance, Tron!" Teisel said in a triumphant voice.

Tron looked back up at her older brother.

"Chance for what, exactly?" Tron asked with an eyebrow raised.

"To get him to join us! Think about it! No more police chasing us! No black market dealers and their ridiculous interest

rates for the simplest things! No one would be dumb enough to go against us if that boy was on our side!" Teisel

said ecstatically.

Tron just put her hand on her face, making a facepalm.

"What? You don't think so, Tron?" Teisel asked.

"I highly doubt he's going to join us. He already made it clear that the pirate life was not for him when I talked to

him" Tron replied.

"Darn! Well it was worth a shot" Teisel said sounding defeated.

"Look, why don't you two just take a break from the pirate life. Since we're not in debt anymore and we have plenty

of money stored in this ship, you two should go take a trip somewhere"

"I don't know, Tron. I mean, we are kind of notorious everywhere" Teisel said.

"Just wear something that doesn't give you away. If I'm going to enjoy myself tonight, I don't see why you and Bon

can't. Maybe you can even find girlfriend...or a future ex-wife" Tron said teasing.

Teisel looked at her strangely.

"Future ex-wife...HEY!" he yelled.

"I'm just kidding. Well, I'm off to prepare for tonight!" she said sounding very happy as she skipped her way towards

her room swinging her bags back and forward.

Teisel, Bon, and Servebot 1 just looked at Tron as she got further from them.

"Wow, it's been a long time since I've seen her this happy for anything" Teisel said.

"Babuu!" Bon said.

"I agree, Bon. Maybe this new guy really is good for her. Let's just see what happens" Teisel replied then looked

at Servebot 1.

"Servebot 1. Can you find us a place to stay for a while where we won't be hassled for being pirates?" Teisel asked.

"Yes, Master Teisel! I'll get right on that!" Servebot 1 replied.

* * *

><p>It was a rather quick day for Arik and Lorenzo at the fish market. Everything that was caught that day was sold.<p>

"If you want, you can go get ready for your date" Lorenzo told Arik.

"This shouldn't take much longer" Arik replied.

"I insist. I can take care of the clean up. You have a big night tonight" Lorenzo said.

"Thanks, bro"

"Anytime"

Arik took his red apron off and walked back to the apartment. The scent of fish was all over him so he made his

way to the shower, lathering himself twice with soap, assuring that the smell would be gone entirely. A few minutes

later he walked to his room, opening his closet. Inside, on the far left side, was his black suit, pressed and ready to wear.

"I can't believe I'm actually going to wear this" he told himself.

On a box above where the suit was hanging, were black dress shoes. He inspected everything, making sure it was

flawless. It took about 20 minutes before he put everything on. Looking in the mirror he made a few adjustments to

his green tie. Outside his room, he heard Lorenzo walking in. After fixing his tie, he walked out to the living room.

"Well, how do I look?" Arik asked.

Lorenzo looked at him while drinking a glass of water.

"I think Tron is going to have to fight off a horde of women tonight. It's going to be interesting to see what she does

to the women that get in her way" Lorenzo responded.

"So that's a good thing then?" Arik inquired.

"Yup. Also if you bring her back here, don't do anything stupid" Lorenzo said.

"Like what...oh...that's not going to happen!" Arik responded, annoyed.

"I know. It's just fun to see you annoyed. What time is she going to be here?"

Arik looked at the clock which read 6:27pm.

"It's that time already? Shoot she'll be here any minute" Arik said.

"What does she drive?" Lorenzo asked.

"She doesn't" Arik replied.

"Then what?"

"I'm not sure myself. I'll just find out when she gets here"

By the sink was a window that looked out over the ocean. Lorenzo put a few dishes into it then turned on the

water. As he cleaned, an airship over the horizon caught his eye.

"That's the first aircraft I've seen here" he told himself.

The same airship caught his attention again as it got closer.

"Could that be...Arik! I think your ride is here!"

Arik came to the kitchen and looked at the massive green airship. On the front was the skull logo that was associated

with the Bonne Family Pirates.

"I think you're right. I hope she's not going to take that into the city" Arik said.

A hatch opened up on the bottom and a black mech jumped down which resembled Tron's red mech Arik saw back

at the bank, but this one was larger. The airship then flew away, leaving the black mech on the sandy shore as it

walked right outside the front door of the apartment complex.

"Good luck tonight" Lorenzo said to Arik.

"Thanks. It's already interesting and the date hasn't even started yet. See ya!"

Arik walked outside and stood in front of the large black mech. A hatch opened up on top, revealing Tron. She put

one on foot the edge and crossed her arms. Arik was taken back by her attire. She wore an elegant spaghetti-strap

black dress that came down to her ankles. On her feet were black stilettos and her earrings were no longer skulls but

actual red gems about an inch long. She had a small hint of a light purple eye-shadow and she also wore light-red

lipstick. It almost didn't look like Tron Bonne at all. The only thing that was the same was her hairstyle.

"Well, what do you think?" Tron asked looking down at Arik.

Arik just stood speechless, unable to come up with anything.

"Tron, I don't think there is a word that can describe how beautiful you look right now" Arik said.

Tron blushed then regained her composure.

"The same could be said about you" she said eyeing him up and down.

"Uh Tron, is this our ride to where we are going?" Arik asked looking concerned at the mech.

"Yup. This is the _Gustaff II_. It can accommodate two people. You never did tell me where we're going, Arik" Tron said.

"It's an upscale restaurant in the city. The owner actually bought from our fish market. Not to mention he comes back

regularly. He was so impressed with our service that he offered me a free dinner for two at his restaurant. I told him I

couldn't do that but he kept insisting. Finally, we compromised when I settle for a discount"

"You turned down free food? Oh, Arik" Tron said shaking her head but smiling. "Well, let's go!"

The mech's hand picked Arik up and placed him next to Tron on the top. They both sat down and the hatch closed.

"You built this?" Arik asked impressed.

"Like I said, every machine that the Bonne family uses came from yours truly" she said proudly.

With hands on the controls, Tron commanded the mech to head to their destination. There was some slight shaking inside

from each step taken by the machine, but Tron engineered a way to reduce vibrations from inside the controls.

"Can't this thing fly?" Arik asked.

"Are you in a rush?" Tron asked back.

"No, but what do you think the people will think when they see a black robot marching down the main road? I mean, it's

not like I see mechs like this on the street everyday" Arik said.

"Meh, who cares what they think?" Tron responded.

Surely enough, Arik looked out of the small window to see people shocked by the mech's appearance as it walked by.

The sun was now below the horizon. All street lamps were on as Tron guided the _Gustaff II_ into the city. Arik gave her the

directions he got from the restaurant owner. Eventually they arrived at a white building which resembled the Greek Parthenon.

White pillars surrounded the outside and on the other side of the pillars was the restaurant. A line of cars were outside the front

entrance as a group of men were working the valet parking. Men and women in formal attire made their way inside waiting in

line for a table. Soon it was Tron's turn to stop at the front entrance. The valet parking agent, was surprised to see this mech.

Tron and Arik jumped down. Tron then gave the agent the keys.

"Don't scratch it! I just painted this thing not even a day ago!" she barked at the agent who looked at her intimidated.

As Tron and Arik walked in, the agent looked up at the mech, wondering how to operate it.

The line to the host desk was a bit long. Unknown, to Arik and Tron, a special occasion dinner was being held at the restaurant this

evening. The restaurant was usually packed every night anyways, but on this particular night extra tables had to be brought in and

the spare seating areas opened up. The floor was like that of an Indian tapestry. The walls were white but the dimmer lighting made

them look more golden. Standing in front of Tron was a figure she was familiar with but it hadn't registered until she focused more

closely on his spiky brown hair.

"Megaman?" she asked.

The boy turned around and sure enough, it was the hero in the blue mechanical suit. On this night, however, he wore

a black tuxedo complete with a red rose hanging out of the upper left pocket on his top.

"T-Tron? Is that you?" he said not knowing if it truly was her since Tron was, for the most part, out of character with

the exception of her hair.

"Wow, I...didn't recognize you for a second there" Megaman said.

"Hello, Tron" a blonde girl, in a red dress that went down to her knees said, sounding rather displeased.

"Roll" was all that Tron said in reply.

There was a silence between the two for a few seconds then Arik spoke.

"Okay, you two, what's wrong?"

"Well I can't blame her for being a bit cold towards me. I did kidnap her a while back" Tron said.

"Tron?" Arik exclaimed.

"What? I'm a pirate. Those things happen"

"Hmpf. Anyways, who's your date?" Roll asked looking at Arik.

"This is Arik. He's new to Kattelox Island" Tron replied.

"Pleasure to meet you, Roll" Arik said extending his hand which Roll took.

"I would really love to know how you two met" Roll said in disbelief that Tron had a date.

Arik looked at Tron who looked back at him.

"I think you better explain this one, Tron" Arik said.

"What's the big deal? I was just robbing a bank when we met" Tron explained.

"Just robbing a bank?" Roll said closing her eyes and shaking her head. "Why am I even surprised? Let's

just try to have a good dinner tonight" Roll said.

"Hey, since you two are here now..." Megaman said looking at Tron and Arik "We should get a table for

the 4 of us."

Roll, Tron, and Arik all looked at Megaman, wondering if that was a good idea.

"I don't have a problem with that. Not sure about these two" Arik said quietly to Megaman.

"It's fine. Tonight is a good night. Why ruin that? Let's put our differences aside and enjoy the evening. We're

with the people we like so what more do we need?" Tron said.

Roll smiled upon hearing this and Megaman was impressed that Tron actually diffused what could have been

an awkward situation...at least for the time being.

Soon, the 4 reached the host desk.

"Table for 4, please" Roll said.

"Okay. That will be about an hour wait...oh dear!" the host said looking at Tron who looked at him upon

hearing 'oh dear.'

"Tron Bonne?" he said nervously "What I meant was, we have a table open right now"

"Huh?" Tron asked confused. "Wait, no I'm just here to have dinner..."

"Here! The hostess will take you to your seat. And take my money! Please don't hurt me!" the host said now

cowering in fear and holding out a small amount of money in his hands.

Tron looked around, surprised that no one else, other than the group she was in, noticed the events

unfolding. She took the man's money then followed the hostess to the dining room. Arik gave back the

host the amount of money that he gave to Tron then followed her with Megaman and Roll following

behind. Chandeliers decorated the ceiling and stone statues of famous people from Terra were on the

walls. As the hostess led the way, a girl about Arik's age in a blue dress appeared in front of him and

stopped to compliment him.

"Wow, I must say you're one of the best dressed men here tonight" she said.

"Thanks" Arik said.

Tron turned around and walked to the girl. Lifting up her foot, Tron pressed her stiletto heel into the girl's

foot who yelped loudly. The people sitting around looked towards the calamity.

"Find yourself another man!" Tron yelled at the girl.

Grabbing Arik by the arm, Tron led him away following the hostess. Megaman and Roll were shocked but

didn't say anything as they continued to walk towards their table. The girl hopped back to her seat with a

stiletto mark on her foot. After what seemed like an hour of walking, they reached their round table. There

were many people around but they talked at room level. The 4 take their seats as the hostess gives them their menus.

"We have quite a few specials tonight on the back of the menu here" the hostess said pointing at Arik's

menu "Your server can give you more specific details about them and on that note your server will be right

with you" she said with smile then walked away.

"So, 'find yourself another man...' Does that mean what I think it does?" Roll asked Tron.

Tron smiled and blushed a bit.

"Maybe" Tron replied.

"I hope her 'maybe' means yes" Arik added.

"And you and Megaman, Roll?" Tron now asked.

"Maybe" Roll replied with a smug look.

"Hey, you can't do that" Tron said.

"Why not? It seems only fair since you replied that way to me" Roll said back.

"Well with that reply I think I know the answer" Tron said.

"See, wasn't that hard. So what's new with you? Kidnap anyone else lately?" Roll asked.

"No, but you're due for another one real soon" Tron replied almost glaring at Roll.

Arik turned to Megaman.

"Are they normally like this?" Arik asked.

"In the beginning they weren't but since Tron kidnapped Roll, even though Tron wasn't going to harm her, they

can barely tolerate each other. Plus Roll and I always being together didn't help" Megaman explained.

"I don't think the second thing you said should matter anymore" Arik said.

Megaman sighed.

"Yeah, just tell that to them now" Megaman said looking at Roll and Tron who were still engaged in conversation.

"Like you said before, Tron, let's just try to have a good night. Besides, I haven't even looked at the menu yet" Roll said.

"Yeah, Arik never told me what kind of restaurant this was. Let's see..." Tron said opening the menu.

Arik and Megaman followed suit, observing each item on the menu. While they looked, a server walked

to their table with a pen and a black leather notepad in hand.

"Hello. My name is Felix and I will be your server tonight. Our specials today are listed on the third page

in the menu right before the other entrees. Can I get you guys anything to drink tonight?"

"Lemonade" Tron said.

"I'll take a lemonade too" Arik said.

"I guess I'll go with lemonade as well" Roll said.

"I'll join the bandwagon and go lemonade" Megaman said.

"Well, that was easy" the waiter said with a smile. I'll be right back with those."

The waiter left, and the 4 looked back into their menus.

"I can't decide what to get" Roll said.

"I think pasta sounds good" Tron said closing her menu.

"You know, I think that's what I'll get too" Roll said, now closing her menu.

"I'm going to be deviant and not get pasta" Arik said.

Arik looked at the fish section for a moment.

"I bet some of the fish I caught are being served here tonight" Arik said.

"You really should get a free meal for that" Tron told Arik.

"I would feel bad if I did" Arik said back.

"But you worked for that. You should get some sort of reward" Tron insisted.

"Believe me, the pay is more than enough for a reward, Tron. At least I can pay our bill tonight"

"Wait...who said you're paying the bill?"

"Tron, don't even think about it. I got this covered tonight. This is your night" Arik said.

"My night? It's yours too" Tron shot back.

"And what did I do to have a night dedicated to myself?" Arik asked.

"You made a pirate very happy. Need I say more?" Tron said.

Roll and Megaman looked at Tron and Arik as they spoke to each other.

"She really does seem happy with him" Roll said.

"I know. That pirate demeanor is almost non-existent when she's with him" Megaman said to Roll.

"I never thought I'd say this but I'm actually happy for her. Maybe now she won't be as much of a pain as

she normally is" Roll said snickering.

Tron caught Roll's comment.

"Hey! I heard that!" Tron said almost yelling.

"Well it's true" Roll said.

"I suppose. Even if I do soften up, I won't take it easy on you, Roll" Tron said.

"Roll, if you hadn't said anything..." Megaman said.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not a hundred percent over the kidnapping and a few other events, Megaman" Roll said.

"Women" Arik said.

"What about them?" Roll and Tron said glaring at Arik.

"Uhh...they're..."

Their glares become a bit more sinister.

"They're...pretty. Yeah, they're really good looking"

"Oh...why thank you" Roll and Tron said at the same time again then glared at each other.

"He was talking about me, Roll" Tron said with clenched teeth.

"Perhaps" Roll said. "Maybe if you wear different clothes once in a while, you would get compliments more often"

"There is nothing wrong with my clothes! At least I don't wear a hat that's too big for my own head!" Tron exclaimed.

"My red hat is not too big for my head!" Roll said patting the top of her head only to find her hat wasn't there.

"Wait...I'm not wearing my hat? I'm so used to wearing it that I forgot I left it at home" Roll said.

"What was that about wearing the same clothes? Tron said smugly.

"Ok fine. I'm sorry. I guess that was hypocritical" Roll said in defeat.

"Oh look, our lemonade" Arik said as he saw the waiter walking towards them with four beverages on the tray.

The waiter gave them their drinks then took their orders. Tron and Roll ordered the same type of pasta but Tron

ordered hers with a creamy alfredo sauce while Roll chose a meatball marinara sauce. Arik ordered a teriyaki chicken

breast with broccoli on the side and Megaman ordered crab filled ravioli. The waiter wrote the last order down

on the pad then walked to the kitchen.

"Where are you from, Arik?" Megaman asked turning towards Arik.

"A planet called Earth" Arik replied.

"Wait, you're not from Terra?" Tron asked.

"Uhh...no. Did I not mention that?"

"No you didn't. It didn't register to me at the time when you were talking about that one man from another planet

who trained your father. How did you get here?" Tron asked.

"A spacecraft my mother built" Arik returned.

"Spacecraft?" Tron, Roll, and Megaman all said at the same time. Other people looked at them for a brief moment

then returned to their conversations.

"Arik, people on this planet have been trying for years to get into space" Tron said quietly.

"Why then did you come to Terra?" Megaman asked.

"It was arbitrary for the most part. I just graduated from high school and my mother convinced me that I needed to

venture off into space before continuing my education. This was the first hospitable planet my friend and I found so

here we are. What are the odds I would find inhabitants identical to human beings?" Arik told everyone.

"You do realize that if other people were to find out about this, it could bring trouble." Roll stated.

"Then let's not let that happen" Arik said with a grin. "Let's keep that on the down-low for now. I'll tell you guys

more later" he said looking around, seeing if anyone else was looking.

About a hundred feet away from their table was a stage, covered by a red curtain. A set of stage lights turned on as

the curtain opened, revealing a jazz quartet. A calm tune began to play, creating a soothing ambiance inside the

large restaurant.

"The tunes are a nice touch. Say, what made you guys come out here tonight?" Arik asked looking at both Megaman

and Roll.

"Ever since the days of searching ruins and warding off certain, pirates..." Roll started looking right at Tron who looked

back with a blank expression "Megaman and I have been doing work for the city. Mainly engineering type work so

after a while the city gave us some coupons for this place and we decided to come out tonight"

"If you have any left you should give me one" Tron said.

"Now, Tron, I said I have this taken care of" Arik said.

"I'm going to keep trying until something happens" Tron said looking back at Arik.

The music slowed down a bit as the saxophone and bass played.

"I know you want to keep it on the down-low but I'm really interested in this ship of yours. Do you think you could

tell me a few things about it?" Roll asked Arik.

"I suppose. What would you like to know?"

"What kind of ship is it?" Roll asked.

"It's...well...to be honest I have no clue. To get here we had to take a smaller ship from the main ship. I can tell you

that the main ship is a bit large for just two people."

"What kind of propulsion system does it use?" Roll asked.

"Again, no clue but there are no after burners or fire for that matter." Arik explained.

"No fire propulsion system? What does it use for fuel?" Roll asked in amazement.

"It has no fuel. It's self-sustaining. My mother created it with tools and parts I have never even heard of so I just

smiled and nodded like an idiot as she explained all of it to me"

"Is there a chance we can see the ship?" Roll asked Arik.

"Uhh...I'm going to have to think about that, Roll. It's not a home I can just show off to people. Getting there would be

a pain anyways since our planetary ship can only fit 2 people; 3 if you want to squeeze in tight."

"Well that won't be a problem, I'm pretty fit, and so is Megaman. Tron's hair could be a problem though" Roll said

giggling slightly.

"Your hat is about the size of my hair, Roll" Tron said back.

"And who said I would be wearing it on that day?" Roll asked.

"You know you can't go anywhere without it" Tron said.

"Yeah...you're right." Roll said.

"If all else fails, you can ride in the cargo bay." Tron said taunting Roll.

"Girls!" both Arik and Megaman exclaimed.

Both of the girls turned towards their dates, surprised from the sudden spurt.

"First of all this isn't set in stone; I'm referring to my ship. And second, please save the banter, if you can even call it

that, for another time." Arik said, sounding almost commanding.

After about half an hour of talking and enjoying the ambiance, their food was served. The meal went without incident.

"There's an ice cream shack about a mile from where you live. We can stop there on the way back." Tron said to Arik.

"If you want sure" he replied, wiping his lips with his napkin.

"Will we be seeing you around then, Arik?" Megaman asked.

"Probably. I live in a small town here on Kattelox island. Ask around for a beachside fish market and you'll find me" Arik replied.

The waiter placed the bills on the table. Arik opened it up, then Tron took a hold of it.

"What are you doing?" Arik asked.

"I'll take care of it" Tron returned.

"No. I can pay for this" Arik said back.

"Let go of the bill!" Tron said trying to pull the bill out of Arik's hand.

"I will pour ice cream all over you if you don't let me pay for this!" Arik retorted.

"And I will rob you if you don't give that bill to me!" Tron exclaimed.

Roll and Megaman just watched, laughing to themselves as Arik and Tron fought over who was going to pay the tab. The

waiter came by to pick up the bills but was a bit confused when he came to collect the bill from Arik and Tron.

"Sir, take my money to pay for this!" Arik demanded.

"No! I'll give you a tip for half of our bill if you take my money!" Tron said trying to convince him.

"I'll give you a hundred percent tip!" Arik said.

"Well, I can't argue with that" the waiter said taking Arik's money.

Tron glared right into Arik's soul as he grinned at her.

"I win" he said to her.

"You're a big jerk, you know that!" Tron said still upset.

"You can pay for ice cream if you want. Plus, now it won't be poured on your head!" Arik said.

Tron still looked mad but then couldn't contain her laughter upon hearing the ice cream comment.

"Ok, Arik. Deal" Tron said to him.

"We need to hang out more often. You two are a riot." Roll said to Arik and Tron.

"Why thank you" Arik and Tron said in unison.

The 4 stood up from their table and walked to the front entrance by the valet parking booth.

"It was nice meeting you, Arik" Megaman said.

"Thanks, it was great seeing you again. Nice meeting you, Roll" Arik said to her.

"The pleasure is all mine" she said back.

Tron was talking to the valet parking agent.

"Why are you nervous? What did you do?" she exclaimed.

"Well...we...we couldn't figure out how to operate that robot...so we took it forward for about a hundred feet before

it fell over" he said shaking.

"I guess that's not so bad. Is it still there?" Tron asked him.

"No. The police came and impounded it" he said.

"WHAT?" Tron yelled grabbing him by the neck, almost trying to choke the life out of him.

"Tron, what's wrong?" Arik asked walking over.

"Our ride has been taken by the police!" she said still choking the valet parking agent.

"What are we going to do?" he asked a bit concerned.

"We're going to get it back! Right now!" she said finally letting go. "NO TIP FOR YOU!" she yelled right in his face.

"Tron, if the police have it, how do you plan on getting it back?" Arik inquired.

"I've done this before. It shouldn't take long" she said back.

They got to an intersection at busy street.

"Wait here" Tron said.

In a few minutes Arik heard the sound of several police sirens going off.

"That must be her" he said to himself.

Sure enough, the _Gustaff II _made a mad dash down the street stopping right in front of Arik with the police in pursuit.

"Quick! Hop on!" Tron yelled.

Arik jumped up and set himself down inside the cockpit. Tron hit a command and the black mech took to the air, where

the police could not chase them.

"Fancy dinner, and running from the police. I'll admit, that was a lot of fun" Arik said.

"You see! Maybe you should become a pirate and join the Bonne family!" Tron said back.

"Oh. I..." Arik started.

He thought about what Lorenzo said and what he told him. There was something about this evening that had Arik thinking.

"I don't know, Tron. I feel like I would betray many people if I did" Arik said.

"Who exactly? And it's not like you're going anywhere" she said.

Arik just stared blankly at her.

"Are you?" Tron asked.

"Remember what I said Tron, about going out into space? It was meant to be temporary. I was only planning for being

on Terra maybe a year...two years tops"

Tron looked down at the controls, feeling hurt. She thought she about to lose Arik.

"Of course, I never planned on meeting someone like you, Tron." he said looking out the small window. Tron looked at

Arik with a hopeful look. Outside, the city lights were passing below.

"Come to think of it, life would have been pretty boring here if you hadn't showed up. Spending two years doing nothing

but selling fish and going out once in a while...goodness I might have gone insane" Arik said then looked back at her.

"Does this mean...you're staying?" Tron asked.

Arik smiled then took a hold of Tron's hand.

"Probably, yeah." he said.

Tron was overjoyed. Never, had someone made a major decision to be with her. She climbed over into Arik's seat and kiss

him passionately. Taking his arms behind her back, he brought her in closer and returned the favor. They stayed like this for a few minutes.

"Tron wait, aren't we getting ice cream?" he asked.

"Do you still want to?" she asked him.

"Not really" Arik said.

"Good. Me neither" Tron said back.

The _Gustaff II _landed outside of Arik's apartment complex. Arik and Tron both walked inside to find Lorenzo still up. He sat at the

kitchen table, writing something in a spiral notebook.

"Hey guys. How was the date?"

"Everything went better than expected" Arik said.

"You think so?" Tron asked.

"Of course" Arik replied.

"Well, I'm about ready to fall asleep. Try not to make too much noise" Lorenzo said grinning.

"Lorenzo!" Arik said glaring.

"What did he mean by that?" Tron asked.

"Nothing. Anyways where are you staying tonight?" Arik asked.

"I can stay here again if that's alright" Tron said.

"Of course. I'm going to change real quick and then you can have my room all to yourself" Arik said.

Arik changed into his sleep attire; a red t-shirt and black running shorts. He walked out of his room with his sheets and a pillow.

Tron then went into his room to change. Feeling the sleep spell come over him, he situated himself on the sofa and started to

doze off. A few minutes later a voice said:

"Where's my kiss goodnight, buster?" Tron requested.

"It's right here, waiting" Arik said.

Arik moved so that Tron could fit on the sofa. For the next few hours they enjoyed each other's company, talking quietly and kissing

to break the silence whenever it came.

At around 2:30 in the morning Arik woke up to see Tron, still lying next to him on the sofa. She was snoring rather loudly which

surprised him but got him to snicker a bit. He picked her up gently and walked into his room, placing Tron on his bed then pulling

the blanket over her. He walked back to the sofa and quickly fell asleep again.

* * *

><p>About a year and a half had passed since the date. At the apartment, Lorenzo was packing his belongings getting ready to head<p>

back home to Earth. As he walked by Arik's room he noticed that all of his belongings were still out. Finding Arik in the living room, he talked to him.

"We're leaving soon man. You should be packing" Lorenzo said.

Arik thought about the year and a half that went by. Tron had brought him so many good memories that no girl on Earth ever did.

"Lorenzo, don't have a heart attack, but...I'm staying here" Arik said.

"What?" Lorenzo couldn't believe it.

"I'm not staying here forever but I want to stay longer" Arik told him.

Lorenzo had a hard time trying to figure out what to say.

"It's Tron isn't it?" Lorenzo asked.

Arik nodded.

"Well, what are you going to do? The fish market is now closed." Lorenzo told Arik.

"I'm sure Tron has something I can do" Arik said.

"The Bonne Family are pirates, remember?" Lorenzo said.

"So?" Arik said flatly.

"SO?" Lorenzo was shocked.

"I've thought about it and you know what? I could use another adventure...as a pirate" Arik said.

"You can't be serious!" Lorenzo exclaimed.

"I'm dead serious. Of course I wouldn't harm anyone...anyone innocent that is" Arik said.

"What would your parents think?" Lorenzo asked.

"You would really rat me out?" Arik asked.

"No but still. Are you sure this is what you want to do, Arik?" Lorenzo asked firmly.

"I've made my decision. I'm staying on Terra with Tron. If I join the Bonne Family Pirates then so be it. I will make it

back to Earth eventually but I don't know when" Arik said.

"Like I said before...I hope you know what you're doing" Lorenzo said.

With that, Arik and Lorenzo shook hands and bid each other farewell.

"Oh and one more thing, Arik. Take this" Lorenzo said taking a glass case out of his bag with a round green object inside.

"What's this?" Arik asked.

"It's another ship. It's just like the one we took to land here on Terra but it has enough power to get you back to Earth

when you decide to come home. Don't lose it!" Lorenzo said.

"Thanks, Lorenzo. It's going to be strange without you here" Arik said.

"Well it's going to be strange going to Earth by myself. But you better come back or else!" Lorenzo said.

"Or else what?" Arik asked with arms crossed.

"Or else I'll take all your video games" Lorenzo said.

"You stay away from those! You can borrow if you'd like but they are not yours by any means!" Arik shot back.

"You know what you must do. Take care my friend" Lorenzo said.

"You too. Let me know when you get back" Arik said.

Lorenzo packed the last of his bags into the ship. He boarded the vessel and it made a hissing sound as the door closed.

Seconds later it lifted off from the sandy shore. Arik watched as it disappeared into the air. The large green flying vessel

that Tron called her home then appeared overhead. It stopped right above the apartment and Tron came down in the

_Gustaff II_. Landing in front of Arik, the mech walked until it was just feet from him.

"So, was that your friend just leaving?" Tron asked.

"Yes" Arik replied.

The sound of the waves crashing onto the shore made for a peaceful scene at the beach even with the mech on the

sand and the _Gesellschaft_ overhead.

"So, there is room for one more in the Bonne Family Pirates" Tron said

A smile grew on Arik's face.

"I'll get my things" Arik said running back inside the apartment.

A new life was about to begin.

**End**

**So...a sequel? If at least one person asks for a sequel I will do it and dedicate it to them. So leave a review!**


End file.
